The Story of Life
by BlueFlow
Summary: 4 Freunde und ein Hund gehen ordentlich feiern und damit beginnt eine verhängnisvolle Irrfahrt, auf welcher die 4 ihr wahres Selbst entdecken.


The story of life

Als die Sonne noch rund, das Gras noch grün, der Himmel noch blau und die Bettwäsche noch rot war, lebte ein kleines Mädchen, dass eigentlich schon 16 Jahre alt war, mit ihrer Familie und einem Meerschweinchen in dem kleinen Dorf Fickhausen. Eines Abends saß sie in ihrem Zimmer und bereitete sich auf eine lange Nacht vor, denn sie wollte mit ihrem Freund, ihrer Freundin und dem Freund dieser Freundin und deren Hund in die Disko „Fickpartner gesucht" gehen. Sie hatte zwar eigentlich schon einen Fickpartner , jedoch ist es seit dem 14. November dieses Jahres noch nicht dazu gekommen. Ihre Freundin hatte da das selbe Problem wie sie: Sie hat auch noch nicht gefickt.

Dort angekommen bekam jeder drei Armbändchen. Auf jedem stand etwas anderes. Auf dem ersten, das in einem strahlendem Gelb gehalten wurde, stand entweder „HETERO", „BI" oder „HOMO" drauf. Die Wörter natürlich in unterschiedlichen Farben, die auch im dunkeln leuchteten.

Das zweite war richtig schön giftgrün. In ein Kästchen im Armbändchen konnte man sich mit einem richtig schönen fetten schwarzen Edding eintragen lassen mit wie vielen Leuten man Sex haben wollte.

Das dritte Bändchen wiederum war so quitschig pink, dass die meisten boys es gar nicht erst anprobieren wollten, obwohl sie natürlich immer gesagt bekamen es sähe überhaupt nicht schwul aus und wäre die neueste Mode. Sie bekamen dann ein schwarzes Ersatzarmbändchen, was auch scheiße war, denn in der Disse war's so stockenduster, dass man es überhaupt nicht mehr sah. Auf jeden Fall war dieses Bändchen aber sehr wichtig, da dort die Aufkleber draufkamen wie man's am liebsten haben wollte. Natürlich gab es solche, wo drauf stand „ALLES ERLAUBT WAS MICH AUFBAUT" oder „NUR ORAL WAS NE QUAL". Doch es gab auch ganz normale wie „MISSIONAR", „69", „REITERCHEN" usw. Dann gab es allerdings auch Bezeichnungen, mit denen niemand was anfangen konnte, der nicht das Kamasutra bis zur letzten Zeile auswendig kannte und/oder auf dem neuesten Stand war, was Ficktechniken belangte.

Sie alle d. h. Vagina das ist die Abkürzung für Virgina Titte, Ak. Für Titsmovski Penis für Penisius Eichel=Eichmann nahmen „Hetero", 8 Leute und „Alles erlaubt was mich aufbaut". In der Disco kam gerade das Lied „Let's FUCK" von the Fuckbrothers. Von dem Gestöhne in dem Lied wurden alle doch schon ziemlich geil. Schließlich zogen sich die Mädels erst mal auf die Mädchentoilette zurück. Nachdem sie dort getan hatten was man tat wenn man diesen Ort aufsuchte machte sich Vagina an Titte ran. Durch deren Gestöhne, das mit der Erregung lauter wurde fühlten die anderen Mädchen ein kribbelndes Gefühl in ihrer Vagina. Schließlich fingen diese an sich auch gegenseitig zu Fingern. In der Mädchentoilette wurde es verdächtig laut und die Freunde der Mädchen machten sich gemeinsam auf in die stöhnende Toilette. Die Weichteile der männlichen Besucher begannen sich zu härten viele konnten sich nicht mehr halten und stürzten sich auf irgendwelche Frauen und vögelten ihnen das Hirn raus.

Danach passierte nicht mehr viel, denn wenn das Hirn raus ist, ist nicht mehr viel los im Oberstübchen. Am nächsten Morgen wachten die Freunde mit verrenkten Gliedern in einer Schubkarre auf. Irgendjemand hatte sie nach draußen gekarrt und abgestellt. Die Mädels zogen erst mal ihre Spiegel aus den Handtaschen und schminkten sich. Jetzt ist der geeignete Zeitpunkt ein bisschen näher auf das Aussehen der beiden Hübschen und ihrer Lover einzugehen.

Zuerst einmal hätten wir da Vagina. Sie hat ein schmales, hübsches Gesicht mit irrsinnig leuchtenden grünen Augen, die sie am liebsten mit richtig fettem schwarzem Kajal fett umrandete. Sie hatte auch viele Sommersprossen, aber da sie die nicht mochte überdeckte sie die mit ner fetten Lage hellem Make-up. Ihre Lippen waren immer unnatürlich rot, weil ihr Vater ihr zum 13. Geburtstag ein permanent-Make-up geschenkt hatte. Das wurde auch brav jedes Jahr(oda wie oft das gemacht werden muss) erneuert.

Ja, ihr Vater war brulle und reich und zwar so gründlich, dass er absolut nichts anderes mit seinem Geld anzufangen wusste, als irgendwelchen Tussis Ganzkörper-Erneuerungen zu schenken. Auch wenn Vagina nicht von ihrem Vater durchgenudelt wurde, so war sie dennoch eine Tussi. Wenn auch eine mit leichten Emo-Anklängen.

Ihre Haare waren übrigens rot, naturrot, aber dunkelnaturrot, mit schwarzen Spitzen, ziemlich kurz geschnitten. Wären sie lang, hätte sie tolle Locken drin, aber das war ihr zu uncool, deswegen klatschte sie sich jeden Tag ungefähr eine Flasche Haargel rein.

Jetzt hatte sie kein Haargel und das fand sie sehr scheiße, weil ihr Haar schon anfing sich zu ringeln, also entnahm sie kurzerhand den zwei Jungs ihr Sperma und schmierte es sich in die Haare(so wie Cameron Diaz XD). Das war zwar immer noch ein bisschen wenig, aber in der Not frisst der Teufel Fliegen.

Sie trug übrigens immer schwarze Kleidung, 1. um gohtmäßig rüberzukommen, 2. um nicht so scheußlich, beißig bunt auszusehen wie viele andere rothaarige.

Als zweites kommt Titte. Titte ist eig so ziemlich das Gegenteil von Vagina. Warum die Zwei befreundet sind versteht keiner, aber sie sind es schon seit Urzeiten. Titte ist rassige Russin mit dunkelblonden, platinblond gefärbten Haaren und pinken Streifen, die bis zum Arsch gingen. Ihre Augen sind ziemlich klein aber dafür genau so blitzend blau wie Vaginas grün sind. Ihre überdimensional große Nase hätte fast ihren dünnen, aber geilen, Mund verdeckt, wenn Vaginas Vater da nicht abhilfe geschaffte hätte(zum 15. diesmal). Zu dem Zeitpunkt hat sie nämlich angefangen zu blasen(ich weiß, ziemlicher Spätzünder...) und der Riesenzinken hat dabei ziemlich gestört.

Ihr geiler schmaler Mund ist immer pink angemalt, genauso wir ihr Lidschatten, ihr Rouge, sogar ihr Eyelinger. Natürlich war auch ihre Kleidung vorzugsweise pink. Und luftig. Mini so mini es eben ging, Röcke, wo man sich nicht mal zu bücken brauchte um alles zu sehen, und man sah wirklich alles, Titte war anti-unterwäsche. Der Ausschnitt war jedes Mal gigantisch, sowohl vorne als auch hinten. Alles hüpfte einem geradezu entgegen; die doppel-D Titten, der große knackige Arsch, die langen Haare, das Pink; einfach alles.

Die Jungs sind eigentlich nicht so wichtig, sie sind nur zum angeben und ficken gut. Aber da sie nun mal da sind und ziemlich einzigartig werde ich sie auch mal beschreiben.

Penis ist Tittes Freund. Er ist Japaner, weil sie darauf steht. Aber er sieht nicht aus wie ein Japaner. Das fand sie am Anfang etwas dumm, aber mittlerweile hat sie sich daran gewöhnt. Er hat einen tollen männlichen Körper, nicht so knochig, aber auch nicht zu muskulös, aber auch nicht fett. Also einfach so mittig, genau das findet Titte toll. Seine Augen sind schön dunkel, fast schwarze, genauso wie Titte es mag. Er ist auch recht groß, 1.85m, auch das mag Titte. Er hat eine tiefe sinnliche Stimme; auf die steht Titte, weil sie es so mag. Das Auffälligste an ihm sind wohl seine Haare. Sie sind grün. Moosgrün. Und kurz. Sie sehen aus wie Haare von Neg Afroamerikanern oder auch Afrikaner. Tief in seinem Innern ist er das wohl auch irgendwo: ein gebleichter Afroamerikaner mit japanischem Stammbaum und mit grünen Haaren eben. Und einem entsprechend großen Baumelding da unten.

Kommen wir nun zu Eichel, dem Freund von Vagina. Er war eher klein und hager von Gestalt. Vagina meinte er hätte Ana und er hatte lange geile schwarze Haare, die Titte gerne bei Penis gehabt hätte. Aber Vagina wollte auch keine grünen Mooshaare haben, also blieb alles beim Alten. Außerdem waren Penis' Haare immer etwas fettig, deswegen hatte er immer einen Pferdeschwanz drin, denn er glaubt damit würde mans nicht sehen, was aber nicht stimmte. Eichel und Penis gehören natürlicherweise zusammen, ja sie kleben direkt aneinander. Früher waren sie mal ein Paar, aber seit Eichel Ana und Vagina fickte und Penis sein Haupthaar verschimmeln ließ, lief da nicht mehr viel. Manchmal trafen sie sich noch heimlich, aber niemand wusste was bei solchen Treffen abging. Eigentlich wusste noch nicht mal jemand von den Treffen selbst(außer mir, weil ich das geschrieben hab *har*).

Die Beschreibungen und das Make-up ist fertig, Titte und Vagina schütteten die Jungs aus, sodass sie aufwachten und sie gingen zur Schule. Dort stieg jeden Tag nach dem Unterricht eine fette, fette Party, da wollten sie hin. Aber als sie dort ankamen, war der Unterricht noch nicht fertig. Darüber regten sie sich so übelst auf, dass sie weitergingen. Sie wollten nämlich zur Tanke gegenüber. Penis hatte immer eine Knarre im Strumpfband stecken, damit zwang er den Tankstellenwart ihm sämtliche Benzinkanister zu überlassen. Vagina war guter Dinge und gemeinsam mit Titte zog sie den Tsw splitterfasernackt aus und fesselten ihn an eine Zapfsäule. Da kam gerade ein Kunde und bediente sich am Schlauch des Tsw.

Daraufhin gingen sie zurück zur Schule und verteilten das erstandene Benzin an strategisch günstigen Punkten. Eichel zückte das Feuerzeug und innerhalb weniger Sekunden stand die ganze Schule in Flammen. Hier und dort explodierte etwas und Schüler und Lehrer begannen aus dem Fenster zu springen. Titte, Vagina, Penis und Eichel hatten nicht richtig aufgepasst und befanden sich nun selbst im Flammenmeer. Sie waren schon am verzweifeln, Vagina warf sich todesmutig in die Flammen aber als Resultat kokelten nur ihre Haare an, das machte aber nichts, weil die unten eh schon schwarz waren und geringelt auch. Da spürte Penis auf einmal einen unmenschlichen Druck in sich aufsteigen, schnell entledigte er sich seiner Hose. Fasziniert sahen sie alle auf sein allerbestes Stück hinunter. Penis' Penis entsandte kleine Bläschen, die immer größer wurden und in die Luft aufstiegen. Dann löste sich ein dicker weißer Strahl aus Sperma aus seinem Penis und löschte das Feuer. Der Strahl war so enorm und langanhaltend, dass es ihm gelang die ganze Schule zu löschen. Danach waren zwar alle mit Sperma besudelt, aber sie lebten noch und waren sehr dankbar.


End file.
